Four RuneFactory 2 Drabbles
by pisceanchic101
Summary: Four drabbles. Chapter 1: Kyle, Jake, and Cecilia. Chapter 2: Kyle & Julia. Chapter 3: Barrett & Rosalind. Chapter 4: Julia-centric
1. 80 Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or Rune Factory. All characters belong to ****© Natsume Inc. These stories are merely made for entertainment purposes and should not be taken seriously.**

* * *

80. Words

Kyle sweat dropped as he stared at the new word that Jake had put on the game board.

'MURDER'

"Well, human?" Jake sneered. "Aren't you going to make a move?"

He smiled at Jake even though he was a mess inside. He cursed Cecilia for getting him stuck in this situation even though he agreed to her request. All she had asked him to do was to try and bond with Jake through Scrabble, which was apparently his favorite board game. It seemed easy enough at the time when he heard it, but now that he was actually doing it…well, he was sort of wishing that he hadn't agreed now.

He looked at the letters that he was left with.

c g v i f n e

A light bulb went off in his brain as he laid out the word NICE.

Jake twitched at the word before laying out one of his own.

HATE.

Kyle sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: When Kyle agreed to spend the night at the Inn in one of Cecelia's requests in the video game, I came up with the idea that Cecelia came into his 'room' later and asked him if he could play Scrabble with Jake. And this was what I ended up with. Please R&R! More to come!


	2. 96 In The Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or Rune Factory. All characters belong to ****© Natsume Inc. These stories are merely made for entertainment purposes and should not be taken seriously.**

* * *

96. In The Storm

"Julia! Are you okay?"

I turned my head around from where it was perched against the windowsill, only to discover Kyle standing by the staircase, dripping wet.

I blinked.

"Kyle," I sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd be lonely so I came to visit you."

"During the middle of a storm? You know that's dangerous you idiot!"

"Yeah, I know" he laughed, "So, can I stay over or not?"

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled.

"Sure. You know where to go."

He grinned at me before heading into the other room to change (he brought some dry clothes w/ him).

In truth, he did this every time a storm happened. He would appear at my door as if nothing was wrong, and we would talk for hours after he dried himself off.

I don't know why he came here whenever there was a storm. Maybe, for some strange reason, he felt like he had to look over me during a storm. Or maybe it was because he felt sorry for me since I didn't have any parents to look over me. Or because he thought that I felt scared by the storm since I was just by myself, and so I needed someone to comfort me.

Either way, I was grateful towards him because I didn't feel so lonely anymore when he was with me.

* * *

A/N: Yeah…so that's drabble #2. Hope you liked it!


	3. 16 Questioning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or Rune Factory. All characters belong to ****© Natsume Inc. These stories are merely made for entertainment purposes and should not be taken seriously.**

* * *

16. Questioning

I narrowed my eyes at her. It was weird enough that she was actually talking to me since we never really associated with each other, but to ask me if I was gay? Why would she want to know something like that?

"No." I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

My eyebrow twitched. "Yes Rosalind, I'm pretty sure that I'm not gay."

"Cause you're always hanging out with Ray-"

"I hang out with Dorothy too."

She put her finger to her chin. "Hmm, yes well, you always seem so much more open with Ray and Kyle than when you're with Dorothy, so I just thought-"

"This conversation is over." I growled at her. I turned my back on her and walked away, no longer able to deal with her and her stupid questions.

* * *

A/N: I find the couple Barrett/Rosalind so cute! If you watch the preview of Rune Factory 2, towards the end, you see them stop walking near each other with this challenging look on their faces; it's just so cute! Well anyways, for more info on other previous chapters, check out my profile.


	4. 26 Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or Rune Factory. All characters belong to ****© Natsume Inc. These stories are merely made for entertainment purposes and should not be taken seriously.**

A/N: This is Julia's P.O.V.

* * *

26. Tears

She tossed and turned in her bed, still unable to bring herself to go to sleep. Never mind that it was 4 in the morning or that she hadn't had a wink of sleep for the past few days. Her mind just simply didn't want to cooperate.

In a fit of anger, she cast the sheets off of her 10-year-old body, before throwing on a naval blue jacket and storming out of the bathhouse. She knew no one would be affected by her absence in the bathhouse, considering as how her parents died a few days ago.

She winced, trying valiantly to rid herself of the disturbing images that haunted her mind and thoughts, yet knowing that her attempts were futile. She knew she couldn't keep denying their deaths forever, yet it was still so hard for her to accept the fact that they were actually dead.

It was only when she stopped in front of the church that her mind started processing reality. She realized with a cold strike of fear that that meant no more waking up to the smell of breakfast in the morning, no more playing with her mother's jewelry and hoping fervently that she wouldn't get caught, and no more baking (or attempting to bake) cookies for her dad (who was a sucker for sweets).

Angry tears ran down her face as she silently cursed the night sky above her. In the back of her mind, she knew that it wasn't the upper beings faults, and it wasn't Dorothy's fathers fault either, who told her that it was just God's way of showing that it was time for them to move on. But whom else could she blame? Herself? No. She couldn't possibly handle that kind of pressure right now.

So she did what any other kid her age would do.

She cried.

* * *

A/N: Hasn't anyone ever wondered what happened to Julia's parents? Well, I'll describe what I think happened to them in another chapter some day. Not necessarily the next chapter, but maybe. Anyway, this is a oneshot, so there's no second chapter to it. Please R&R and point out any grammatical errors you happen to find!


End file.
